The Wolf Child
by FrostBitten Snowdrift
Summary: The Girl at watching the sunset, listening to the wolf pack howling. Little does she know her life ia about to change forever-I only own the wolf brother Books-not the actual characters
1. Chapter 1

**The wolf Child**

**Chapter 1**

She sat on a tree root and watched the sun set . As she watched it , she listened to the wolf pack howl in the distance . Her wolf pack .She was the pack leader's cub , found by him when she was less than a night old , unable to talk in any way , or walk . He had gently picked her up in his jaws , taken her back to his pack and their den , protected her when the pack had tried to kill her and adopted her as his own . His mate had fed her , along with her own cubs , her pack brothers and sister . And now she was sixteen .

That same pack sister trotted up to her . Blackpaw by name .

"Father has returned from hunting , he has brought meat back for you" she growled . The girl nodded . Blackpaw was the only one out of the whole pack besides her mother and father who was nice to her . Every other pack member thought she was a burden , unable to hunt for herself , but Blackpaw understood , as she had broken a paw at one time and had been unable to hunt , but was nursed back to health by her mother and sister . Ever since then , Blackpaw had formed a tight bond with her pack sister . As the girl stood , she tightened the fur around her upper chest to stop it from slipping . This fur was to cover her vulnerable places . When she was old enough to walk and use her forepaws properly , she had made a wrap from old reindeer fur for around her hips and between her legs , and then , when her nipples had grown larger , she had wrapped more fur around them to protect them from the cubs when they played for , she had soon learned , they were sensitive to even the slightest nip .

She entered the clearing where the den was , wondering why it was so quiet . Only moments before , the pack had been howling their joy to the moon . Then she saw it .

A strange wolf stood , surrounded by the rest of the pack . The strange wolf held a stone claw in its right forepaw . He had no fur , except on his head , just like her , he had no tail , just like her and he had grey eyes , not amber , just like her . Then , her father walked up to the new wolf , nuzzled against him , and growled " pack brother , welcome back ". Then he padded up to her and said " cub, this is Tall Tailless , your true father ". She was stunned . Then , without warning , she turned and ran , water streaming from her eyes . Tall Tailless crashed after her , but with her knowledge of the forest , she soon lost him . She climbed up a tree at blinding speed . The tree were she went when she wanted to be alone , as she alone , out of the whole pack , could climb .

Hours later , she sat in the tree , brushing her red fur , streaked with black , out of her bloodshot grey eyes . How could her father not be her true father , how could he have kept that from her . But he had told her that he had found her on her original birth night , and she knew he had not been lying .

She heard howls in the distance , it was her pack , calling her , and Tall Tailless back . That meant , that Tall Tailless was still in the forest . She looked up at the moon . It's last sliver was disappearing .She knew what that meant . An eclipse , and in its brief span , demons ran wild . Suddenly, she heard a scream , a tailless scream . she scrambled down the tree and ran in that direction . He may not be her friend , but a lone wolf is never alone for long .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She ran though the forest , heading towards the sounds of a fight . As she rushed from the trees , the sight she saw stopped her in her tracks . Tall Tailless was surrounded by a myriad of animals , hunter and prey alike , but these animals were different . she could tell they were all possessed by demons . Tall Tailless whipped out his stone claw and waved it threateningly in front of him .

Suddenly a demon bear lunged , throwing Tall Tailless against a tree , tearing a huge gash In his shoulder . The girl snarled and ran up to him trying to protect him . he looked up at her , stunned at her action as the shadow past from the moon , ending the eclipse . She saw the demons leaving the animals eyes . The prey fled , many hunters chasing them . When only the bear remained , the wolves emerged from the trees, snarling .Many chased it as it fled . When only her mother , father and pack sister remained , a female tailless with red fur on her head and eyes as dark as bottomless pools in deep shadow , emerged from the trees . When she saw Tall Tailless was injured , she tried to rush over and help , but the girl growled and blocked her way , teeth bared . The tailless backed up , looking shocked and scared .

"Stand down cub " her father said " this tailless is your true mother ". The snarling girl's eyes flew wide with shock . Warily , she backed away , letting her true mother tend her true father's wound . The girl walked over and sat on a boulder at the edge of the clearing , watching the taillesses talk to each other In a language she did not understand . Finally , Tall Tailless stood up , plant fibres holding his shoulder closed . He walked over to her , sat down and looked at her . It was only then did she realize the fur covering her was in tatters and that she had a large wound on her breast , both results of the fight against the demon animals . she turned away , trying to preserve some dignity . He called to the female tailless then said in wolf

"my cub , i am glad I found you " she looked at him , then she felt faint . She fell from the boulder and to the ground as everything went black .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She woke under a pile of furs , plant fibre holding her wound closed and her furs repaired lying beside her . Sitting not far off were her fathers , wolf and tailless alike . she sat up , pulling a fur up to cover her chest . Tall Tailless looked over , smiling and growled

"good to see you awake " he stood and walked over to her " do not worry , i will not take you away from your pack " he growled " we are staying with them as its best for you , your mother agrees " . then her sister trotted up to her and licked her face , barking happily . She could tell her pack sister wanted to play . Her tailless father turned his back so she could wrap her furs around her hips and upper chest and when she was done , she stood.

No sooner than when she stood up , her sister pounced and started growling and play biting as her tailless father smiled . Soon they were rolling around as she laughed . The pack started to howl and she joined in , howling her joy to the moon . then she heard a strange howl . It was Tall Tailless . She smiled at her father's joy . Then the female tailless walked over to her father . He stopped howling and smiled at her . She smiled back , then said something to her father . the smile dropped from his face , then , ever so slightly , he nodded . He reached into a gap in his furs and brought out a black root . He broke off a tiny piece and replace the rest in the gap again .

He placed the piece in his mouth and chewed . Suddenly , he staggered in extreme pain and fell , but the female tailless didn't seem worried . Then the girl felt something pressing in on her mind . She screamed and fell . The pack gathered around the thrashing girl , terrified . The female tailless tried to rush over to help , but her pack sister warded her off with a vicious snarl . The girl ignored them all and fought to ward of the presence , but her father growled

"cub , stop fighting , it won't hurt you " . She looked up at her father and stopped fighting . then the presence was controlling her body . It felt as she felt , her feelings , her senses and her needs . It felt the pain in her chest were her wound had opened in her fighting , it felt her fear for herself and her tailless father and overall , it felt the true terror towards the female tailless , she didn't speak wolf , her eyes were a colour she had never seen before and she had powers that scared the girl .

The presence made her sit up and then , left her . She fell into the mud as she regained control of her body . Tall Tailless gasped and staggered upright . She then realized it had been Tall Tailless' presence she had felt . He spoke to the female . She gasped and looked at the girl , water streaming down her face . she slowly can towards her , but the girl backed up , eyes full of fear . her true mother turned around and fled into the forest as the sun rose . Tall Tailless ran after her shouting something that sounded like

" Renn !" she stood , fresh blood flowing from the wound on her breast .

Hours later , her tailless parent had not returned , so she went to go look for them , trying without success to wipe dry mud out of her head fur . It looked brown now . Moments later , she walked into a thicket of sharp sticks with stone claws on the end . Each stick was held by a tailless . She snarled and they started . then they attacked . She was stabbed in numerous places on her body . Her head started to spin from the amount of blood she was losing and then she staggered and fell to the ground , unconscious .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She woke , bound to a smooth , round tree , under a large hide den , spread over sticks . her forepaws were bound behind her back and then to the tree . Her hind paws were bound , but not to the tree so all she could do was kneel . A tailless was standing at the den's entrance , watching her . When he saw she was awake , he walked off , then she heard him shouting and a huge number of angry voices . Her wounds were still open , but had crusted over , so they no longer bleed and her stomach was growling . She wondered when her last meal had been .

Suddenly , the hide over her was ripped away and sunlight blinded her . She looked up and gaped . A huge pack of taillesses surrounded her . She growled . they backed away , the male that had been guarding the entrance stepped forward and spoke to them . The girl could tell he was trying to turn them against her . Then a shout tore through the air as her tailless mother and father pushed through the crowd , followed by her pack . Her wolf mother rushed up to her and started to lick her wounds clean and her sister chewed on the hide that held her forepaws . It snapped and she fell forward , gasping in pain , barely catching herself as Tall Tailless shouted at the tailless pack , then growled

" the tailless has said that you attacked him , my cub . Did you ? " pulling the dried mud from her hair , reviling the red and black streaked fur . She shook her head , pulling at the hide that bound her hide paws . He brought out his stone claw . she backed away , scared , but he growled " i won't hurt you , i promise " . She sat still as he cut the hide off and helped her to stand . The tailless pack backed away . Her true mother was yelling at them . Tall Tailless wrapped her in his arms , protecting her from the tailless pack around them . Her true mother came over and said something like

" Torak , its time " . The girl was amazed that she could understand . Tall Tailless put his arm around her and shouted

" Behold my cub , daughter of the wolves " gasps rippled through the tailless pack . Her mother hugged her . For a moment she resisted , then hugged her back , no longer scared of her mother .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hours later , she sat on the boulder , her wounds held closed by plant fibre and her body clean of mud . Her mother and father walked over and sat on either side of her as the wolf pack trotted over and sprawled at the foot of the boulder .

"Mother , Fa " the girl said . Her parents gasped and smiled as her father put his arm around her .

" my cub , my daughter , my beautiful Willowpaw " Willowpaw smiled and lent her head on her Fa's shoulder , her scant furs rubbing against his bare chest and they sat and watched the sunset together .


End file.
